Yoroi no Yuusha: Collision of Steel
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Collab-fic with NorthSouthGorem. Tired of the constant failures of the previous Heroes, the Gods creates the Legendary Armor, and a modern Naruto Uzumaki is summoned to answer the call. Donning the Armor, Naruto goes on a adventure of a lifetime, tasked with fighting the devastating Waves plaguing the lands. Isekai Naruto/Harem, multi-Xovers. Cover by Zronku
1. Chapter 01: The Armor Hero

**Soul:** Welcome to our collab-fic. This was two years in the making, and finally we have a chapter out.

**NS:** Aye, since he wanted to wait until the anime came out…

**Soul:** _*grumbles*_ Can't wait to binge the first 13 episodes! And I read the manga all the way up to Volume 9 on Kindle. But anyway, this chapter helps set up the first arc nicely, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto, The Rising of the Shield Hero, or any other series that'll appear. We do not make money off this. It's a hobby.

**Special thanks** to Zronku/Fjtiko for the cover image.

SoulEmbrace2010 and NorthSouthGorem presents…

_**Yoroi no Yuusha: The Fifth Hero**_

* * *

**(The World)**

The world was on the brink of destruction. This was neither a new notion, nor a surprising one to the people. For as long as people could remember, there had been the Waves. Every few centuries, monsters and demons would swarm the land, raining devastation and despair down on every country. But along with destruction, comes creation.

Fortunately, with each generation, there came the heroes that would drive them back. The Four Divine Heroes, of the Sword, Shield, Bow and Spear.

The Four Heroes hailed from worlds beyond theirs, yet their worlds were similar to each others. But the one thing the Heroes bore in common was their love for games, and they were able to easily adapt to the world. Unfortunately, they would inevitably fail to put their differences aside, and worked separately from each other. Worse, the Shield Hero was always considered to be the black sheep of the summoned Heroes, due to their worship by the demi-human race in the country of Siltvelt.

Generations of Heroes have come and gone, and the Waves continue to devastate and change the world to this day. And the previous Heroes have fallen due to people's betrayal of the Shield Hero, resulting in their death. Without their defense, the Legendary Heroes fell one-by-one, and the people refusing to acknowledge their mistake.

And now the cycle begins anew, with the Kingdom of Melromarc at its epicenter preparing the ritual to summon the new generation of Heroes. But little did they know that someone had a plan to usurp the system, to create a fifth Hero. A Hero that would bring together the four Legendary Heroes and properly battle the Waves. A Hero with a perfect balance of light and darkness in their heart. A Hero that would follow his heart and do the right thing, regardless of the consequences.

'_Now, to make a few teeny-weensy __**adjustments**__…'_

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Armor Hero**

* * *

**(Tokyo, Japan)**

An alarm beeped on a night stand, prompting a hand to slam on top of it. The beeping ceased, prompting the hand to withdraw back into the covers. A groan resounded from under the covers before they were thrown back. A busty young woman with black hair and brown eyes sat up, rolled out of bed and began gathering her tossed clothes from the carpeted floor. She looked back at the bed and smiled, seeing her client likewise rousing from his slumber. He blinked, then smirked, enjoying the sight of the girl slipping into her clothes one layer at a time.

The young man is 5'4" tall, had sun-tinted blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and whisker-marks on his cheeks. He was currently naked, showing off his lean, muscular body. He shook his head to rid himself of the drowsiness, and saw the girl counting the money he'd left for her on the table. "It's all there, Mizu-chan." he told her amusedly.

"I'm sure," she replied, not looking up.

"Aww, don't trust me after last night?"

She gave him a sunny smile. "Well sure I do, sweetie. But a job's a job."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Yep, it's all here. You're in the clear." Mizu said, putting the money in her purse. "Hope you ring for my services again soon, Naru-chan!" she said cheerfully, blowing a kiss at the blonde before exiting the apartment.

The blonde chuckled and got off the bed himself. After stretching and doing some quick calisthenics, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, use the toilet, and take a shower. After taking care of his hygiene, he slipped into a black shirt, an orange hoodie, blue cargo jeans, and black sneakers. He then grabbed his bookbag of electronics, his smartphone, and headed towards the door.

"Oh crap," he muttered, stopping in his tracks, "Almost forgot."

He ran to his tableside table and swiped his ID that read 'Uzumaki Naruto.' Satisfied, he left his apartment and locked the door behind him.

Pocketing his keys, he vaulted over the railing, landing on the ground and rolling to lessen the strain on his legs. Without skipping a beat, he ran out of the parking lot and down the road. Along the way, he weaved and dodged pedestrians, vaulted over and slid under obstacles; all without losing his momentum.

Naruto was an orphan and a ronin of college student. He'd lost his family when he was young, and had no one to take him in, getting shuttled from orphanage to orphanage. He'd run away from them each time, unwilling to stay in one place. He did this for years, until finally he received his inheritance from his parents, using the money to buy his current apartment.

Throughout the years, he cruised through school, finding life boring. To fill the empty void, he both observed and participated in Dungeons and Dragons sessions, read various light novels, played video games, and explored the various sights of Japan with his parkour skills.

When he wasn't rotting away in classes, he does the following: goes to the library to read in the morning, plays around in the arcade after lunch, and empties out the pachinko machines with his devil's luck. When there isn't a DnD session, he hangs around Akihabara, and sometimes takes an escort home with him for their services.

Back with Naruto, he found himself in front of the library after a fifteen minute jog using parkour. His face brightened, as it was the day that the library received new books for people to read and borrow.

As he climbed the steps, he paid no mind to a cloaked figure hanging around near the entrance, reading a book. However, they stepped in front of him, catching his attention.

"Salutations." they said, with a voice that Naruto couldn't tell was either masculine or feminine.

"Um, hello?" Naruto replied, clearly looking confused, "Can I help you?"

"Tell me, what do you think of the world you're living in?" the cloaked figure inquired, "This world specifically, might I add."

Naruto frowned, "Who wants to know? And just so you know, I have no money on me."

"Kukuku," the unknown individual chuckled, "I don't want your money. Just your humor. Please."

Naruto looked hesitant. This person was speaking to him in a weird manner. While he was cautious, he was curious as well, and wondered what would come out of opening up to his individual.

"Well," Naruto started, still keeping his guard up. "It's the only place I can get a meal, I guess. My only gripe is that it's nothing like the worlds of fantasy and technology from the books I read."

"I see." the person mused. "And if you had a chance to leave, would you take it? Even if it meant that you could never come back to your luxuries?"

Naruto's hair stood up on the back of his neck. He took a few quick steps back, not out of fear, but alarm. He kept his eye on the person, but so far they haven't made any sudden moves.

"Who wants to know?"

"Just a curious individual who means you no harm. Now, your answer."

Naruto bit his lip, feeling a bit jumpy. His heart was pounding not out of fear, but…excitement.

"A basic premise of an Isekai light novel. Going to a new world, without any way back," he said, and smirked, "To be honest, this world sucks. People care too much about other people's business. They argue too much on social media, further splitting them apart and never coming to an understanding. And the government's…too many corrupt politicians unwilling to reform. But I never cared. I live my life as free as the wind, never caring about the world. You ask if I would take a one way trip to a new world. Your answer is yes, I would do it in a heartbeat."

The cloaked figure closed their book with a snap, "Well, then congratulations, young man. Today's about to become a good day for you. Hestia-sama will be pleased."

Naruto blinked, "Come again?"

"You'll know that meaning soon enough." the cloaked figure said and entered the library. "I look forward to your journey, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted as the doors closed. He went after the figure, but when he opened the door, they were gone, "What the hell?"

Brow furrowed, he made his way into the library proper, looking around.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san." the librarian waved to him, "You're here early."

"Hey, have you seen a guy or gal in a cloak come in here?" Naruto inquired.

The librarian shook his head. "Sorry, no. I just saw you coming in. You need any coffee?" he asked, pointing on a table of complementary coffees.

"Hmm, I'd love some." Naruto accepted. He took a cup, downed it without any sugar or cream, and tossed it in the nearby trash. The blond then made this way to his favorite section, full of light novels and manga, "Now, let see."

He browsed through the new books, seeing updates for his favorite series: Blazblue, High School DxD, RWBY, Hundred, Infinite Stratos, Trinity Seven, Brynhildr in the Darkness, Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia, Testament of Sister New Devil, and many many more. Smirking, he took his tablet out of his backpack and set it to download the new titles. While he liked reading physical copies, he enjoyed having a digital bookshelf on his person even more; like a mobile library.

"Hmm?" His eyes fell on an old book on the new release shelf. "That looks quite old for something new."

He took it and read the cover, "_The Wandering Vagabond and the Records of the Four Holy Weapons?_" he appraised it, noting the wear on the cover, "No author name or summary." Using his smartphone, he looked up the book title, only to receive zero results from the search engine, "What the hell…?"

Curious and fascinated, he put his tablet away in his backpack, and begun to read. "_When the world is on the brink of disaster, heroes will be summoned from another world. The four heroes will each possess a weapon: Sword, Spear, Bow, and Shield. _So, it's a fantasy. Bet there's gonna be a harem element in later chapters," he mused, turning a page. "_But, another hero shall emerge, a vagabond clad in Armor, blessed by the Gods. He is the one who shall join the four heroes, uniting them against the Waves that threaten the world. _Yep, the vagabond is the main character, and all the girls want a piece of them. People hate the cliches, but they have their charm. Wonder if the other heroes will have harems of their own? That'd be kinda new."

After reading a few more lines, his look of fascination turned into confusion, "The hell? A blank page?" he flipped through the rest of the pages. "They're all blank- huh~?"

His eyelids began to drift shut, growing heavier and heavier. _'For some reason, I'm feeling awfully tired…'_

He fell forward, but didn't hit the ground. Instead, he suddenly felt weightless, as if drifting through the air. Then, a jolt snapped Naruto awake. He gasped and looked around, only finding himself in a black void of nothingness.

"What the fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" He started yelled, suddenly aware of the sensation of falling through the empty space. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He panicked before remembering the cloaked stranger's words from earlier. "_If you had a chance to leave, would you take it? Even if it meant that you could never come back to your luxuries?_"

"Oh."

"_Congratulations, young man. Today's about to become a good day for you._"

"That…"

Before he could dwell further on his meeting with the cloaked individual, he felt himself crashing onto the floor.

"Ow."

Groaning, he lifted himself off the ground, seeing bare brown floor usually found in a bar. He looked around to see that he was actually in a bar. It was old-fashioned, dimly lit and cluttered with round tables, booths and a long mahogany main bar.

"Ugh, where am I?" he mumbled, holding his cheek where it landed on the floor.

"Why hello there!"

Naruto jumped and turned around to see the speaker. When he laid eyes on them, his jaw dropped when he recognized his greeter: a young woman.

She had long black hair tied into twintails, reaching down her thighs and tied with a pair of blue and white bell ornaments. She had bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a short stature with a sizable bust. Her attire was a white mini-dress with a blue ribbon around her neck, and another tied around her arms and under her breasts. She also wore a pair of white, elbow-length gloves, and a pair of sandals.

"Hestia…" Naruto whispered, and gulped.

"Oh, you know who I am! That makes things easier!" the girl said brightly, "May I know your name, hero?"

"Um…Naruto." the blonde replied slowly, "Uzumaki Naruto. And I would like to ask…Am I dead?"

"Don't worry, you haven't suffer the same fate as most of those Isekai protagonists have." Hestia replied simply, and patted the stool next to her, "Please, have a seat."

Naruto nodded and sat down, "So um…how's Bell?"

"Oh, you don't have to be scared, Naruto. I know that in your world, my adventures are chronicled in those novels you read," chuckled Hestia, holding up Naruto's tablet, "And they're accurate, except for a few details."

"Do tell," Naruto said idly as a tray appeared in front of him, "I already had some coffee."

Hestia giggled. "Please, everything's on the house."

Naruto hummed and skimmed over the menu, "Then…I'll have the Teriyaki Ramen, some seafood sushi with soy sauce, and a bottle of ramune please."

"Coming right away, sir."

Naruto recognized the voice and saw his one-night stand, Mizu, taking his order. She was dressed in a skimpy server outfit, and had a coy smile on her face.

"Huh, guess I came highly recommended." Naruto commented, watching Mizu walk away with a sway in her hips, "I'm guessing the cloaked one was your minion as well, Lady Hestia?"

"Not quite. They were on loan from a friend." Hestia said, and handed the tablet back to Naruto. "But never mind them. Let's talk about you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. I'm one of the heroes in that book?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Perhaps. Not yet, but you certainly could be."

"Could be? Then I'm the lone wolf Vagabond then." Naruto guessed, causing Hestia to giggle, "What?"

"I'm surprised you're still guessing. That sweater of yours must be comfy." Hestia stated coyly with a mischievous cat-like look on her face.

Naruto followed her eyes and looked down. He was surprised to find himself clad in a set of light armor over his clothes, securely strapped to his body with belts. The armor was a white diamond-shaped chestplate, cut above his lower abdomen, a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them, a pair of elbow guards, and greaves.

"Whoa," he murmured, standing up to examine his new attire. He patted the armor down, and then jumped up and down, strangely not feeling the weight of it, "It's awfully light. I like it."

"Great. Now check your status."

"Come again?"

"There should be a blinking icon in your field of vision." Hestia instructed, pointing at Naruto's head, "Focus on that."

The blond nodded and focused his attention on the indicated icon. It blinked before expanding into a full screen in front of him, making him step back.

"I don't want to make this a catchphrase but, whoa," Naruto repeated as he looked over his stats.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Armor Hero Lv 1**

**Age:** 18

**-Status  
HP:** 500  
**MP:** 50  
**SP:** 75  
**Attack:** 13  
**P. Defense:** 20  
**M. Defense:** 15  
**Agility:** 13  
**Intellect:** 13  
**Luck:** 30

**-Equipment:  
**Basic Armor  
Otherworld Clothes

Backpack

"This is just like my video games." Naruto said, reading the screen, and noting that his elemental affinities and experience were currently at zero. "This is good. At least I'm starting at the bottom. It would be boring if I was starting off overpowered like your average light novel protagonist."

"That's for later," Hestia told him, smiling wryly, "But yes. The God who created that armor has made it so that while you start off like this, you have 'limitless paths of infinite depth to explore with it…' whatever that means. That sort of thing isn't my strong suit."

"Considering what you represent as a Goddess, not surprised," commented Naruto, just as Mizu returned with his order, "Thank you, Mizu-chan."

"My pleasure, Naru-chan~." Mizu replied with a coy smile.

"Please. Being the goddess of the hearth doesn't stop me from having fun." Hestia replied with a huff.

"Indeed. I'm sure Bell isn't complaining." Naruto said with a smirk. "Now, about this Armor…?"

"Well, your Armor grants you several passive boons, like the other Divine Weapons." Hestia started, watching Naruto eat. "But when that armor bonded to you, it gave you some perks I installed myself, to cheat the system of the world you see."

"...Do tell." Naruto said after finishing his sushi and moved on to his ramen, "Well excuse my French, but cheating the system definitely sounds like some overpowered shit. So what exactly did you give me?"

Hestia smirked, "What you and your DnD buddies use to spice up your sessions."

Naruto blinked and finished his noodles quickly to respond, "What, the Adventure Meta CYOA? I'm the only one who uses that. It gives my character a Body Makeover, Enhanced Condition, Boosted Health, and an Improved Inventory. They also have a journal that updates automatically, can teleport to a previous accessed destination via Fast Travel, and can maintain a Mental Map. Finally, it gives them access to the Fighter, Mage, and Rogue adventure classes, as well as their subclasses." he recited, and sipped some ramune. "The rest of the guys use other OP builds, as well as lewd builds to make hentai-style DnD sessions. In my last game, I took some of those stupid lewd CYOA builds due to the idiots pressuring me-"

"Mmhm." Hestia nodded during the explanation, and gave him a knowing look when he finished talking.

"To think I'm being stalked by the Gods." Naruto muttered in exasperation as Mizu came and collected his dishes. He then furrowed his brow when he noticed that he was a few inches taller than her, and she was still the same height, "Wait…"

"There's a tall mirror in the restroom. Wanna check your new look?" Hestia asked, pointing in the direction of said restroom.

Without answering, Naruto jumped off the stool. He tripped over for a bit, not used to his sudden but obvious growth spurt. Using the surrounding tables as support, he tumbled over and entered the restroom. Seeing the mirror, he gapped at what the Body Makeover had done to his person.

He was now 5'9" tall. His spiky blond hair now had red strands. His eyes were the brightest of blues. Forming fists, he slightly flexed his muscles, feeling stronger. He lifted up the bottom of his top to see tight, 6-pack abs, replacing the 4-pack he'd had.

"This is amazing." Naruto said, patting his stomach, "This is exactly how my own DnD characters are…wait, if the Adventure Meta was used, then could those other-" he noted before getting a perverted thought.

"So, do you like the changes?" Hestia asked, poking her head through the door to see Naruto staring down his pants.

"Oh yeah, big change." Naruto agreed with wide eyes and a cat-like grin, "Like big 'gonna get need bigger boxers' change."

"Excellent. Follow me then." Hestia instructed, gesturing to him.

She lead him to the back of the bar, where a practice range formed in the empty place.

"Where is this place anyway?" Naruto questioned, watching as the practice dummies materialized.

"A dimensional rift between spaces. Basically, the pathways between the otherworlds. It's the backbone of the Hero Summoning System, along with the catalysts." Hestia explained. "One of the catalysts is that book you read that summoned you. Normally, you would be summoned directly to the parallel world, but it was rigged to bring you to me."

"Wonderful." Naruto said, "Feels like this is the tutorial stage."

"That's exactly what this is, a tutorial." Hestia said before taking a seat to the side, "In one year's time, the Kingdom of Melromarc will summon the new generation of the four Legendary Heroes: Sword, Spear, Bow, and Shield. And my fellow gods agreed that it'll be the same song and dance with them. The four Heroes are supposed to work together, but they took the lone wolf routes, squabbling with each other in petty rivalries. Then again, I guess it doesn't help that the previous heroes would get summoned to different countries. And in all those times, the Shield Hero would get the shaft."

"How come? I mean, the Shield shouldn't be that bad." Naruto pointed out, while Hestia summoned a briefcase. "It can be used as a weapon. So many heroes in media back in my world have innovative ways of using a Shield as an attack weapon. However, I have a question."

"Ask away."

Naruto folded his arms, "You mentioned that the Heroes will be summoned by one Kingdom instead of the usual four this time. …Why?"

"Glad that you're paying attention, Naruto." Hestia praised, "But that will be a mystery for you to discover. You have a year until the Heroes arrive after all."

"...Cool." Naruto deadpanned, drawling in a way that would make a certain rat-faced British bastard proud.

"Now, to business. In the world you're going to, things work like your typical standard RPG. But only to an extent, as to be expected; it's still a real world. One of the differences is that you're classified as the Hero of the Armor, so you cannot wield any weapons. It's to counterbalance the divine nature of your armor." Hestia explained, looking amused at Naruto's look of dismay, "Oh don't you dare cry. You can still use the fighting skills you physically possess, like your Traditional Karate, Wushu, and Kickboxing."

Naruto's eye twitched, "I always wanted to wield a sword."

"And that's where another boon comes in, but we'll get to that later." Hestia waved him off, "Now attack that dummy on the far right."

Naruto grumbled as he approached the target dummy. When he was close, an indicator for **Lv. 1** appeared over its head. He tilted his head and looked to his left, seeing that the other dummies bore rising levels, like **Lv. 10**, **Lv. 20**, etc; ending at **Lv. 100**.

"I can attack in any way?"

"Yes, of course. You can attack in any way you want, as long as you don't pick up a weapon. You can even make your own special moves. No restrictions."

"Works for me!"

Naruto drew his fist back and punched the dummy, causing it to wobble in place. An HP meter appear, showing that the punch had taken off 50 percent of its health. He then delivered a spinning roundhouse kick, dropping the dummy's health to zero. Due to his new body, Naruto stumbled a bit before straightening up. As for the dummy, it exploded. A few seconds later, another **Lv. 1** Dummy took its place.

"Okay then…"

He moved to the **Lv. 10** Dummy and attacked with a combo of punches. It took less damage, and it took him around 30 seconds to deplete its health. Strangely enough, it moved the same way the other dummy had as it took damage.

"Hmm…"

Naruto targeted the **Lv. 50** dummy next, and delivered a strong haymaker. Not did the attack barely take off a chip of damage, but it responded the same way the other dummies did would it took an attack.

'_Judging by the dummy reactions, the target would respond as if reeling from a punch no matter what. But leveling up and attack power is everything. Which means that if the roles were reversed…'_ Naruto shivered when the story of Re:Zero came to mind, _'Yeah, I'll avoid high level monsters and areas for now and… _Say Hestia?" Naruto asked nervously, "Is permadeath in full effect?"

"Of course."

"...Wonderful."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"They nearly crept up. The thought of dying terrifies me like any sane person, but it's to be expected." Naruto admitted, shivering slightly again, "I'm not going to back out. Not my style."

Hestia nodded in satisfaction, "Excellent. Further proof that I've chosen wisely. Now, let's move on to your Armor's five special abilities."

"Is it like a Falna, a God's grace? And did I receive yours when you put this Armor on me?" Naruto inquired, patting his back.

"Yes. However, my Grace is outside your Armor's abilities. But again, you'll have to find out what it does yourself during your journey." Hestia teased, making Naruto groan, "Now about your Armor. It's been imbued with the Hard-light element, which ties in to your Armor's abilities. The first ability acts in correlation with your imagination. Imagine what you want to fight with. Try it."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, focusing and bringing forth a katana in his mind. He felt a tingling sensation in his hands, causing him to open his eyes. Cyan-colored energy channeled in his hand and formed a katana without a sheath. His eyes widened as he examined it.

"Is this what you mean by cheating the system?" Naruto asked before the katana shattered in his hand.

"That's right. You can shape the Hard-light element into any weapon you desire, and receive no penalty from it. The reason it disappeared is because the skill is at a low level. The higher the skill, the longer it can be maintained." Hestia said.

"I see." Naruto confirmed. He tried to summon the Hard-light Katana again, but was hit with a message highlighted in red.

**Hard-light weapon: Katana - Cooldown: 24 hours**

"I forgot to add, but their durability is extremely fragile, so they don't last long. The higher your level is, the shorter the cooldown is, and the longer they'll stick around. So for now, that ability should be considered for emergencies. And finally, the ability is tied to your attack points."

"Noted." Naruto mumbled, noting that the Hard-light weapon lasted for three seconds, _'I can come up with some pretty neat ideas with this!_'

"Next is your Armor spells. Open up your Armor skill tree."

Naruto nodded and shifted through the menus until he found the Armor skill tree. He saw the names of the locked skills were hidden, and frowned when he recognized the name, "Wait, that's-"

"Now, defend yourself!"

"Pardon?"

Naruto quickly closed his menu to see the **Lv. 1 Dummy** rush in to attack. Acting quickly, he chanted, **"Armor Lock!"**, kneeling down and punching the ground simultaneously.

A hard-light shell flared up around him, conforming to his body. However, at the same time, Naruto found himself locked in place. But the ability did its job, barely even flickering as the dummy delivered minimal damage. Naruto growled as the dummy was repelled back, the former not happy about being stuck in place, "Shit~!"

He was freed after five seconds, and saw an icon that notified him of the ability's cooldown being 60 seconds. "Halo's Armor Abilities, and I start off with the my least favorite one. Go figure." He charged forward and struck the dummy with a boot to its face, causing it to explode.

"Good job. You should have gained experience from that." Hestia said.

As Hestia spoke, Naruto saw that he gained 200 EXP points out of 500, meaning that he needed 300 points for a level up.

"And finally, get that item the dummy dropped, and follow the prompt on your HUD," Hestia instructed, "And watch the magic happen."

Naruto walked over to the item and picked it up. It was a rabbit totem with the limbs covered in springs. The rabbit item, along with his the gem in the center of the chestpiece, glowed in unison. The item then floated into the gem, causing the armor to shine brightly.

When the light receded, the armor was now red, with a thick, skin-tight black suit taking the place of his clothes. The armor covered most of his chest, his limbs, and he even gain a helmet that took the motif of a rabbit.

**Rabbit Armor**

"This Armor makes me Mega Man." Naruto commented, examining himself, "Yeah, let's end the tutorial. I got this now that I know the impossibilities are endless. I can take it from here."

Hestia giggled, "Patience, Naruto. You're about 90 percent done here. All you have to do is to test your abilities, and defeat an opponent that'll fight back. Sounds easy?"

"Bring them on." Naruto replied, punching a hand in his fist, "I'll destroy it."

Hestia smirked and snapped her fingers. A portal appeared next to her, with several orange, crystallized construct stepping out of it, "I trust you know what this is?"

"Manikins from Dissidia. Perfect," Naruto cracked his neck, noting that the Manikins are **Lv. 5**, "I have a few…bones to pick with them-" Upon closer inspection, he saw the Manikins looked a lot like him, "Well, figures that they would be me…"

…

**Naruto Uzumaki: Armor Hero Lv 3**

**HP:** 700  
**MP:** 80  
**SP:** 80  
**Attack:** 13  
**P. Defense:** 30  
**M. Defense:** 18  
**Agility:** 15  
**Intellect:** 17  
**Luck:** 40

It was a pain, but Naruto managed to get through the final stage of the combat tutorial. He leveled up two times to **Lv. 3**, causing his stats to moderately increase. He also received a new item that merged with his armor. It was a vial with a sample of the Void, granting him the Wraith Armor.

"Wait, we went through 3 of my armor's special abilities. What about the other two?" Naruto inquired, but sighed at Hestia's knowing look. "I'll find out for myself, right?"

"Now you're catching on."

Naruto grumbled, _'This really is like a game. At the beginning, the starting area shows a new player that ropes without explaining everything. Hell, I bet there're some hidden options that the Help Menu doesn't mention.'_

He followed the goddess back into the bar. He noticed that someone was behind the bar this time, taking something out of the refrigerator.

"Afreya, our guest is about to be on his way. Shoot him a jinglebeer, please?" Hestia requested.

'_Wow, Shinmai Maou no Testament this time?'_ Naruto thought in surprise, getting a good look at the goddess.

She had long, blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, and wearing a form-fitting white dress that was semi-transparent.

Naruto reverted his eyes to avoid staring, _'Hope I get to meet Basara, and maybe share a drink together. Preferably without Maria around. I'd rather not share a girl with another guy, even if I like 'em…'_

"Of course, Hestia. Here, Naruto-san. One jinglebeer." Afreya said, sliding a bottle to Naruto, "Enjoy."

"Before you depart, Naruto-san, there are several things I want you to keep in mind." Hestia said, her voice taking a serious tone, "Stop thinking that the world you're going to is like a game. It's just as real as your own. Your actions _will_ have consequences, and the people around you have real lives. There are no do overs. Never forget that."

"I won't," Naruto swore, popping the cap on the jinglebeer, "I will not die, and nobody close to me will die. You have my word."

"I speak for my peers involved when I say, _'I hear your words, Uzumaki Naruto, and they bind you,'_" Hestia intoned. Then she gave a wry smile. "Now that's that over with, next, all I can say is that the knowledge of your favorite stories will be useful, in more ways than one. Just expect the unexpected, and look beneath the underneath. Clear?"

Naruto raised his bottle, "Duly noted." he said, and drank, coughing a bit.

The alcoholic drink was exactly how he expected it to be: sweet and tingly, with a kick to it.

"And finally: Never. Ever. Give. Up."

After draining the bottle, Naruto slammed it on the table, "Yes, ma'am!" he declared with a determined look on his face.

"Then, off you go!" Hestia said and opened a portal in the middle of the floor.

With a nod, Naruto stood up and walked over to the portal. He stopped in front of portal and looked back at the two goddess, who were now joined by Mizu.

"Say hi to Bell and Basara for me." He said with a salute.

Hestia gave a dry smile, "I would, but no doubt Bell's on another date with that Wallenstein girl."

Naruto blinked at that, "Eh?"

"And last I checked, my nephew's in another BDSM session with Yuki of the Hero Clan, so he'll be quite busy as well." Afreya added, putting a finger to her chin.

"...Wut?"

"Our stories may be canon in your world, but in our respective ones, they're quite different. You see what we mean on your journey." Hestia said before waving, "We'll talk again soon!"

Before Naruto could reply to that, he was suddenly sucked into the portal, and it closed behind him.

"You like him too much, Hestia." Afreya noted teasingly.

"Touche, Afreya. The only reason we didn't do this sooner because we had to wait for your baby clock to die down!" Hestia scolded her, poking her chest, "And you!" she pointed dramatically at Mizu, "You were having way too much fun taking on different appearances to have sex with him, Medaka!"

"What can I say?" "Mizu" said enthusiastically, "He's the only one who could satisfy me. Then again, it's as expected of my descendant."

"Mizu" gripped her barmaid clothes and pulled them off, revealing her true appearance. She now had long purple hair, red eyes, and wearing a red and white kimono, with a purple hakama.

"But more than that, he can handle the burdens the world will toss his way." Medaka added, taking out her signature mini fan and opened it.

"Are you sure he can bring the Four Heroes together without incident?" Afreya question, "If he's anything like our favorite Rabbit Goddess Kaguya, then his temper might get the best of him."

She sighed. "That's a risk, for sure. However, if fortune favors him, maybe _she_ could straighten him out."

"Oh? And just what, or who, have you been hiding from us, Medaka-san?" asked Hestia with a look of concern.

Medaka hid her smirk with her fan. "I've hidden nothing. She herself lies outside the sight of the gods, having overcome their might. The world shall quake, when our Hero of the Armor partners with _her_…"

* * *

**(The Other World)**

Deep within the forest, far from kingdoms and civilization, a line of horses dragging giant cages made their way through. They were steered by humans, who were dressed in armor and wielded bladed weaponry of all variety. And now, the latter were serving them well, as they fell under attack.

The leader, a big burly man with red hair, sideburns, and beard; and wearing massive armor; was looking quite pleased with himself. He took it upon himself to patrol the caravan, admiring his cargo. He slowed down at a cage, peering into it. He smirked at a young girl who covered herself in a sheet, cowering and trembling.

"A shame that you're my precious merchandise. I'll love to get a ride with you, if you know what I mean." he said and made a kissy face at her.

The girl shivered and scooted away from him.

"I'll say this, dragon cunt. Whoever your master's gonna be, he'll be one lucky man-"

A pair of slender arms suddenly wrapped around his barrel chest from behind. "Perhaps," whispered a feminine voice, "But you won't live to meet him. **Poisoned Heart****."**

The man stiffened, breaking out of the embrace easily and whirling around to demand who this woman was…only to stop short, his skin going chalk white. "Y…you…!" he croaked. Suddenly, he grunted and grabbed at his chest, as an icy pain seized his heart. He made to grab his battle axe, but his strength failed him and he couldn't even draw it.

"Run along, boy," cooed the woman that had cursed him, "Take your last steps~"

Groaning and panting, pain and terror striking him dumb, he turned and stumbled away, sweat pouring down his face, his eyes rolling madly. "H-help…!" he cried hoarsely, grasping at a wagon, "We're under…attack! The she-devil is here…!"

"Boss?" asked a scarred, unshaven man in leathers, stepping out at his call, "What're you talking ab-?"

Something small and pink blurred past, just out of the corner of his eye, and his underling collapsed, his head rolling away under the wagon.

There was a roar, terrifyingly close, as something huge landed on the other side of the caravan. One of the wagons suddenly pitched to the side, one side splintered and shattered, the horses running screaming into the sunset.

"We're under attack! We're under attack! Defensive position everyone!" Shouted someone, "Protect the cargo! Boss! Where are ya?! Boss!"

The men formed a defensive circle around the caravan, standing together with swords and spears out.

"How many of us are left? I saw Bart and his group sent flying!" a slaver called out nervously. "Just where is the Boss?!"

"What is that?!" A terrified newcomer to the slave traders pointed into the forest, where he saw a pair of golden eyes.

The eyes moved closer, revealing their to be a massive white tiger; easily the size of one of the wagons. In its mouth was the neck of one of their own, its teeth sunk deep into his throat and crushing his windpipe. With a menacing growl, the beast threw its prey into a tree, breaking the corpse's spine in half.

With a roar, the tiger charged at the remaining slavers, clearing the distance in several bounds.

"Everyone, converge on the beast!" a slaver yelled, only for his head to be lopped off by a red streak, "Grahgh!"

"What was that- Ahhhhhhh!" a slaver cried as the tiger landed on and mauled him.

The crew was in disarray as they tried to fight off the tiger and a blurred red blade that were both slaughtering them all. And it was all happening in front of the eyes of their boss, so was slowly dying from his heart receiving a massive amount of poison.

"N-no…" he gasped, reaching out his hand.

"Such a pity, wasting your live to enslave those you have no ownership of." a voiced cooed above him, "Now watch, as your men suffer because of your wrong turn on the path of life."

"Damn…you…She…Devil…" the captain croaked.

As the slaughter continued, a portal opened up from above. The figure looming over the captain, a dark-skinned woman whose face was hidden in a red shroud, looked up to see a large fireball come out of it.

A loud "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" came from the flaming ball before it crashed to the ground near the caravans in a huge explosion. "...Ow."

The fighting came to a halt, resulting in the white tiger beast bounding next to the red-shrouded woman, who held a book at the ready. The red blade zoomed towards her before stopping, revealing a young girl with fluffy, pink, strawberry-blonde hair, tawny golden-brown eyes with red spectacles, and wearing a large woollen shawl. Her scarlet blade glimmered in the firelight, revealing that it was translucent, formed of solidified blood.

"What in the heavens?" wondered the red-shrouded woman.

The tiger growled momentarily.

"No," the woman whispered as if it had spoken, her eyes sweeping the remaining slavers, who were all going awestruck, "This is something new."

"What do you want us to do, ma'am?" the scarlet blade-wielding girl inquired, pushing up her glasses.

"For now, observe." the woman answered as the smoke cleared.

…

"Eeeehhhhhhh."

Naruto found himself on his upper back, his legs sticking up in the air. He grumbled and watched as the portal closed above him, revealing the glowing sky on the verge of nighttime.

"Aaaahhhhhhh." he groaned as he collapsed fully on the ground backfirst, "Alternate universes. Of course. Didn't even give me a chance to ask them out on a date in the future. Ah well."

Pounding his fists to the side, he lifted his knees to his chest and kipped up back to a vertical base. "Woah!" He nearly lost his balance before correcting his equilibrium, "Whew. So, I'm in a forest. Typical starting point for coming into a new world, next to castles and villages." He turned around, dusting himself off, "Now then, where to- Eh?"

He looked to find a caravan in disarray, cages full of people and different creatures, and two forces in conflict. His HUD in his field of vision relayed information to him, showing that the cages were **Slave Cages**, and the men around them were **Slavers** and **Bandits **ranging from **Lv. 7** to **Lv. 11**.

'_Slavery, just like in Fairy Tail and One Piece,'_ Naruto thought with a frown, _'No utopia here. Still, social activity. That was fast…'_

He then focused on the trio that were staring at him. His eyes widened when he recognized them, his otaku brain going into overdrive.

'_Well, never expected to run into an odd trio like them.' _Naruto thought, bemused by the sight before him.

The one dressed in red shroud was a exotic dark-skin young woman, with long purple hair and a golden headdress. Her left eye was teal, while her right eye glowed with a golden light. She possessed an ample bust, and her outfit left little to imagination, consisting of a red bra top, connected with a elaborate necklace by black straps; a small bikini bottom, red and black leggings, and a cape attached to her lower back, flowing down the ground.

Her first companion was a young girl with fluffy, pink, strawberry-blonde hair, tawny eyes with red spectacles, and wore a large woollen shawl around her petite frame. Her second companion was a massive white tiger, its golden eyes trained on him.

"I'm going to have lots of fun here." Naruto muttered with a shadow of a smirk on his face.

The woman stepped forward, a sort of carelessness in her gait. "And what sort of fun would that be, stranger?" she asked idly. Glancing up, Naruto saw that her level was **128,** while the other two were **24** and **28,** respectively.

Gulping, he held up his hands placatingly. "Nothing, just talkin' to myself. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to, er, meet you."

The younger girl only narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her, but the dark-skinned woman gave lazy smile. "Well now, a well-mannered greeting in a place like this is unexpected. I am called Sheba. How did you come to be here just now, Naruto?"

'_Sheba? So she's named after the place where she was Queen in Fate: GO…'_ He shrugged. "Well, you know, just got dropped off, really. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"Indeed, I do. We're on the road heading for the border between Melromarc and Rolganda. This is a slaver's caravan." Smirking, she glanced around at the burning wagons and smashed cages. "This _was_ a slaver's caravan."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she and her companions were the cause of the destruction wrought here. "...Right. So who're they?" he asked, indicating the girl and tiger.

He knew, but he needed to confirm.

Sheba's smile softened as she reached down and ruffled the smaller girl's hair. "This here is Kuriyama Mirai."

"D-don't tell him!" protested Mirai, brushing the hand away, flustered, "It's unpleasant!"

"Don't you mind her, she's just grumpy. As for this one…" Sheba stroked the tiger's flank lightly, eliciting a growl, "This is Nakajima Atsushi."

"Nice to meet you two. Now…" the blonde pointed at the remaining slavers and bandits, "We just need to clean out the rest of this filth, right?"

Naruto was not fond of slavery, most who exercise the practice are mostly assholes. Not necessarily _all_ of them, as some protagonists he'd read about ended up with slaves, but treated them well. But the slavers in front of him looked anything but.

"You assume correctly, Naruto. I can only hope that you can properly fight, and kill if necessary." Sheba told him, "I can tell you're from another world, and this one isn't for the weak-hearted."

"Hard to disagree when slavers exist. But you don't have to worry about me, Sheba-san." Naruto retorted, raising a fist, "I may not had to kill in my old world, but considering how much I've read about different worlds, I should be fine."

With a wink, Naruto walked towards the remaining opposition.

"Wait, kid! You don't have to do this! We're just running a business, and you can be a part of it. Just turn on those freaks, and you'll be richer than most. Not a bad starting point in his world, right?!" a slaver shouted, trying to wave the blonde off, "I mean, look at this one!"

The slaver reached into the cage and dragged out a young girl by her cape. When she lost her hood, Naruto froze, another bout of recogization running through his mind.

The girl in question had medium-short dark red hair flowing down her back, with horns protruding from the sides of her head. Her eyes were brown-red, draconian wings attached to her back, and a large tail protruding from her lower back.

_Well, what are the chances? Just how many crossovers can I going to see in this world-'_ Naruto ranted in his mind before seeing the slaver putting his arm around the girl's neck, "So we're doing this now. Okay then."

"Being a slaver means getting to catch hot dragon chicks like this one!" the slaver said, grabbing the girl's breasts and making her cry out, "I mean, look at the mammaries on this one here!"

Naruto looked less than amused, "Let her go, you're making her uncomfortable." he said coolly, while hatching a plan to deal with the slaver.

"Oh, so I take it as a no? You're one crazy kid for turning down a good offer like this. To turn down such fine specimen-"

'_Now!'_

Naruto's Armor morphed into a sleek, black set with a glossy white under suit. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared, leaving a trail of silvery mist in his place.

"What the? Where'd you go? Don't you go playing tricks on me now!" The slaver snarled, holding the dragon girl close to him, "Show yourself this instant- ARGH!"

Naruto re-appeared behind the slaver, elbowing him in the ribs. The slaver grunted, unwillingly releasing the dragon girl to hold his side pain. Naruto then disappeared from sight again, just as the slaver was unsheathing his weapon. As the dragon girl scrambled away, Naruto popped back in sight and planted his feet in the slaver's face.

The armored blonde forced the slaver's head to the ground. The slaver tried to get off, but received a knee to his face. As the slaver groaned in pain, holding his face, Naruto growled as he held his own head. A mysterious, echoing voice whispered in his mind, constantly interrupting his thought process.

'_Shit! This armor has Wraith's powers! From Apex Legends!' _Naruto thought, shaking his head._ 'Fuck, that's her voice, but it's echoing all over! I gotta end this quick before she drives me crazy! That's right, her Finisher!'_

Naruto clenched his fist, activating his Armor's power, **Phasing**. The world changed around him, becoming gray and static, and everyone disappeared; becoming shadows and silhouettes. He shifted to the side, deactivated the ability to return to the real world, and delivered a devastating punch to the slaver's face, putting the latter's HP in the red.

"Kill or be killed… " Naruto whispered, watching as his opponent sway on his knees.

Focusing, Naruto channeled the Hard-light element to form a large scythe, before spinning on his heel and lashing outward, slashing through the slaver's torso. Blood spurted from his chest as his HP dropped to zero.

With flick of his wrist, the Hard-light scythe shattered. Naruto turned to the rest of the slavers and bandits, who were all looking horrified. Naruto breathed deeply, trying hard not to think about his first kill, since he had some slaves to rescue.

"So," Naruto spoke up, dispelling the Wraith Armor and donning his Rabbit Armor, "Who's next, eh?"

Sheba's eyebrows shot upward. The newcomer had not only changed his Armor, but utilized an unknown element to form a weapon.

"How can he do that, Sheba-san?" Mirai questioned, "His Armor changes, just like the Four Legendary Weapons do. Not only that, but he's using strange magic to form weapons."

Sheba could only shake her head, "I don't know. I've never heard of Armor like this…" Then she smiled. "I believe we've found someone worth accompanying."

Back to Naruto, he engaged the slavers and bandits. He counted five slavers wielding whips, and seven bandits wielding swords, axes, and spears. He saw the whips bearing down on him, Mirai suddenly dashed in front of him, her crimson blade slicing through both weapons with one swing.

"Thanks, Mirai-chan!" Naruto said before jumping up and striking two slavers with a roundhouse kick, knocking them back, Three bandits wielding spears rushed forward to stab him, but they bounced off his Armor. Despite that, Naruto took chip damage that shaved off an eighth of his health, "Ow, you pricks!"

He suddenly ducked when Atsushi bound over him and land on two bandits that had axes. Not pausing to view Atsushi mauling his prey, Naruto attacked the bandits with quick kicks and strikes. He then saw that his hands and feet were wrapped in wind, much to his confusion. He turned towards Sheba, who winked at him, confirming that it was her that used an enhancement spell on him.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up before going back to engage the enemy. He spun around a spear thrust and struck the bandit with a back elbow. He continues by punching the bandit across the face, and followed up with a knee to his midsection. The bandit reeled and dropped his spear, clutching his stomach. Naruto picked up the spear, but was violently shocked at the action, forcing him to drop it.

"Gah, fuck!" he yelled out as a message appeared in his vision.

**[Legendary Weapon Rule: **

**The Heroes may not, aside from their assigned Legendary Weapon, equip another weapon with the intent to fight with it]**

"So that's what Hestia meant! Of course, bullshit systems in an RPG world. No wonder the Gods gave me the Hard-light element to cheat the system by manipulating it to create weapons temporary." Naruto growled before forming a Hard-light spear, "Plus the long cooldown too…"

He jabbed the spear into the bandit's stomach, causing blood to spurt out of the latter's stomach and mouth. The blonde raised an eyebrow when a 'Critical Hit' message floated above the dying bandit, followed by a 'Bleed' status effect.

"Right, real world shenanigans definitely applies here." Naruto muttered, staring at the dying bandit as his Hard-light spear faded away,_ 'No matter the level, a human is still a human-, well, humanoid…' _Naruto casted a side-eye at Sheba, seeing her ears twitching cutely, _'Can't say the same for monsters or creatures I'll encounter…'_

"You…bastard…" the bandit choked out before succumbing to his wounds.

Naruto scoffed and turned to the rest of the slavers and bandits, only to find that Mirai and Atsuchi had already dealt with most of them, leaving only one slaver. He glared at the now lone **Lv. 13 Slaver**, who was trying to pull the dragon girl with him.

"Oh, for the love of…" Naruto groaned, before using his Rabbit Armor's speed ability to zoom over to the couple.

He shoulder-tackled the slaver to the ground, releasing the girl from his grip. The Lv. 13 Slaver lashed out with his whip, nearly striking Naruto's face. The latter managed to avoid the attack by rolling away. Both combatants got up, with the slaver trying to strike Naruto with his whip. Naruto put his arms up to block, with the whip striking at his gauntlets.

The armored blonde growled and ran forward, tanking the blows as he closed the distance. The slaver yelped and attacked, wrapping the whip around Naruto's wrist. Naruto retaliated by grabbing the whip and rushing forward, landing a punch to the side of the slaver's head. He continued punching until his fists were a blur, targeting his target's head, chest, and stomach areas. The slaver attempted to block, but failed as he was unable to keep up with Naruto's speed.

"Haaaaaaah!" Naruto yelled, rearing back his fist, while forming a Hard-light dagger in his hand, "Ha!"

Naruto jabbed the dagger into the slaver's stomach, and drove it upwards. The dagger shattered as blood spurted from the slaver's open wound. He moved his head to the side to avoid the blood that the slaver coughed out, and booted him back. He then groaned, holding his nose as he caught the stench of blood.

"Gonna have to get used to that." he grumbled, watching the dying slaver's HP decline from the Bleed effect.

"D-damn y-yo-y-" the slaver choked out before succumbing to his wounds.

"You're no slouch, Naruto-san." Sheba praised, walking over to him, "It seems that you have the gist of your situation."

"Thanks, Sheba-san. To be honest, I never done this before." Naruto confessed, rubbing the back of his helmet, "Back in my world, there are stories that put one in the shoes of the protagonists. My only gripe with them is that they're bland and make decision that one normally doesn't make."

"The one thing you can't do here is make your own fairy tale," commented the dark-skinned, horned catwoman, as her companions gathered up the former slaves, "Carve out your own legend, and be the best version of you."

Naruto nodded, "I will. So…" he gestured to the former slaves, "What happens to them now? I don't think we can leave them here…"

"Of course we can't. They're part of our mission. We were hired to destroy this slaver caravan and rescue its victims. They'll be housed in the town we took the quest from until they're ready to leave under their own power." She smiled coyly, "Sorry Naruto, but since you joined in the middle of the fight, you won't be gaining any shared experience bonus from my party."

Naruto shrugged, "Meh…"

"Now, let's go deliver these refugees to the client's town. After that, I'll decide if you will join my party."

Once they left the camp, the slaves were startled to see the massive tiger shrinking, transforming into a young boy with white hair, dressed in simple clothes. He bowed to them, mumbling greetings, before joining his mistress.

Beckoning imperiously for them to follow, Sheba led the procession down the road, the weaker captives loaded up into one of the few surviving wagons.

Naruto patrolled the wagons, observing the surroundings. A few times, he felt a pair of eyes on him, and noticed that the busty redheaded dragon girl was staring at him intently. During one pass, he noticed her reaching her hand out to him. He smiled and took her hand, gently squeezing it in reassurance.

"Say, Naruto. Why don't you rest up? Mirai can take it from here." Sheba called to him from the roof of the main carriage.

Naruto looked over at Mirai, who hopped off a wagon and walked his previous route. He sighed and nodded to the She-Devil. As he walked over to the wagon, the dragon girl was leaning over the edge of the wagon she was on. Naruto shared a look with her, ignoring her breasts hanging over the edge, before hopping into the wagon.

He sat next to her, with the latter resting her head on his shoulder. The blonde shivered when he saw a look of longing in her eyes, and cleared his throat nervously; feeling the side of her breasts pressing against his arm. Before he could speak to her, a message appears in his field of vision.

**[? wants to join your Party. Y/N?]**

Naruto smiled, and looked into the dragon girl's red-slitted eyes, "What's your name? Mine's Naruto, like fishcake, and maelstrom."

"...Grea." the dragon girl responded meekly, "I'm…a dragoness demihuman. Can I…come with you?"

The blonde nodded, and noticed that the message changed.

**[Grea wants to join your Party. Y/N?]**

"Well then, welcome abroad, Grea." Naruto said, and choose the **Yes** option.

Noticing a change in his HUD, he saw his HP bar in the upper-left corner of his vision. Then, Grea's name appeared with her own HP bar, noticing that her level was **5**. In addition, Naruto noticed that his level was now **7**.

'_A few level ups from that battle, and my main from Granblue Fantasy joins my Party. Everything is awesome so far…'_

A few hours later, they arrived at a small medieval town, a couple of peasants standing watch at the gate. "They've returned!" one called, "The She-Devil has returned!"

"They brought the refugees from the cursed caravan! Open the gate!" another shouted, gesturing down below.

The shouting jerked Naruto awake. He has fallen asleep during the trip, right after Grea herself dozed off. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see the large gate from his position. He then felt something heavy on his lap, and blushed to see Grea resting there. His blush deepened when he felt her large mammaries pressing down on his groin.

'_Wait, no! Don't be embarrassed like the dolts in those light novels! Just…enjoy it…'_ he thought to himself, trying to ignore the feeling of his pants tightening,_ 'Or just wake her up…and hope she doesn't barbeque me.'_

He poked her on her head, "Hey, wake up Grea. We're here, wherever this is…"

Grea groaned before stirring. She lifted her head up, blinking blearily, drooling dripping from her mouth. She looked around before noticing Naruto's red face. She looked down, finally seeing that she was laying on her rescuer's lap and started blushing herself, realizing the position she was in. Feeling something hard beneath her breasts that was not part of his Armor. She wiped her mouth clean and quickly sat up. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I didn't…make you uncomfortable did I?" Grea asked nervously, clasping her hand in front of her.

"Far from it, actually." Naruto assured her, waving his hands and trying to ignore the feeling of missing her boobs on his legs, "I was just waking you up since we arrived at our destination. You have anyone waiting for you?" he inquired, a certain blonde-haired princess coming to mind; a character that is Grea's BFF in the Granblue Fantasy mobile game.

"Hmm, no one. I'm all alone." Grea said sadly as the gate opened, "All I have right now is you, Naruto-sama."

"I…see." Naruto said and put his arm around her, "I'm new to these parts, but I'll take care of you the best I can."

The wagons rolled through the gates and down the main street. Naruto took in the sights, seeing the connected buildings and the usual shops found in an RPG. He then glanced at the former slaves, who were looking relaxed; a far cry from their fearful looks during the trek.

They soon arrived at the village square, where Mirai and Atsushi directed the refugees out of the wagons. Sheba meanwhile spoke to a group of humans and people with various animal traits, evidenced by their ears and tails.

"Per your request, we have eliminated the slave caravan that took your people." Sheba said to the town's leader, "Some of them are from different Kingdoms, but I'm sure you can find a home for them here. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Of course," said the leader, a bearded, broad-shouldered man, "I've no doubt that there are more like them out there. For now, however, I can only thank you for the people you have liberated today."

She smiled sadly. "That's all I can be grateful for, then. We'll be taking our leave now."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" a blue haired woman with wolf ears and tail, "You've done so much for us for years. Surely you're weary from your travels."

"We would, but we have a delivery to make in the next town over." Sheba replied regretfully, "But the next time we pass by, we'll take you up on that offer."

"Godspeed then, She-Devil." the leader said, bowing with his peers.

"Mirai. Atsushi. We're going." Sheba called over to her companions.

"What, without even staying the night?" sighed the young man, rubbing the back of his neck, "She-Devil is right…"

"How unpleasant…" groaned Mirai, "A-at least let us eat something! I had to use a lot of iron, you know!"

"The question is why you used so much blood for a simple mission, especially with that young man coming around," Sheba said in exasperation, handing Mirai a bar of dark chocolate, "Here. This should tide you over until we complete our next job."

"That's not even close!" she protested, even as she snatched it up and tore into it eagerly.

"What about them?" Atsushi inquired, pointing at Naruto and Grea, who were both mingling with the nearby locals; both of them being showered with admiration, "Are they coming with us, or what?"

"Of course. After the last battle, I'm curious about that newcomer, and I want to learn all about him," Sheba responded, and walked to him.

Naruto was in a bind, his hands up as the townsfolk crowded around him and Grea. Since he was part of the group that liberated their people, they plied the blond various items and goods.

"Eh~" Naruto whined, as his vision was bombarded with messages.

**[Received: World Map]**

**[Received: 3x Apple Gel]**

**[Received: 2 Healing Potions]**

**[Received: 1x Fruit Basket]**

**[Received 5x Jerky]**

"Wait, wait, I think I'm good. You don't have to empty out your stocks for me," he protested, raising his hands, "I just got here."

"But you helped. Your feats witnessed by the refugees will be remembered for years. It's the least we can do, otherworlder," said a burly man, and handed Naruto a small bag, "Here. You'll need this on your journey."

Grumbling, Naruto accepted it, "Thank you, sir."

**[Received: Knife]**

**[Received: Bandage Wraps]**

**[Received: 1x Antidote]**

Naruto took his backpack off and put the received items inside. As he did so, he raised an eyebrow when he saw his own items from his world like his smartphone, tablet, and Swiss-army knife were still in there, along with a few other condiments.

'_Literally in another world with my smartphone. But best not to use it for now, since there's no batteries in a medieval world like this…'_ Naruto thought, zipping up his bag. He then addressed the crowd around him. "Thank you all. Rest assured that I will repay you all for this kindness. I'll also be back to help whenever I can. Well, _we'll_ be back." he corrected himself, gesturing to his new party member, Grea.

Previously, Grea was in rags, leaving nothing to imagination. Now she was dressed in a white shirt under a red dress that reached down her knees; white socks, and black shoes. Since she was a victim of the slave caravan, they were given to her free of charge.

"Where will we go, Naruto-sama?" Grea inquired, causing the blonde to turn to stone.

"Um, well, exploring for now, and leveling both of us up." Naruto replied confidently, "That and earn us some money doing quests. As well as recruit some party members for our Familia."

"Familia?" Grea questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Sounds better than party, to be honest." Naruto shrugged, "Still, you up for it, Grea-chan?"

As Grea nodded in determination, a message popped up in Naruto's vision.

**[Tome Hero Sheba invited you to her Party. Join? Y/N]**

'_Tome Hero?'_ Naruto wondered, before turning to Sheba. As he gave her a once-over, he noticed for the first time a large, elaborately embossed book hanging from her waist in a holster.

"See anything you like, Mr. Armor Hero?" she drawled, cocking her hip and crossing her arms under her significant, dusky bust.

"As a matter of fact…" Naruto smirked, giving off an air of confidence. He refused to have a dull, lackluster personality like some of the Isekai protagonists in his favorite stories, "I do. Not only are you stunning, you have…" he smirked in a mischievous manner, "A really big book."

"Classy," Sheba snorted, walking up to the blonde, her breasts bouncing at the motion, "Now, I believe that you were about to accept my request."

"Sure, but where does that leave Grea-chan?" Naruto inquired, as the dragon girl hugged his arm, "She already joined my Familia."

"Oh? Are you some kind of God too?" Sheba questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Only they use that term."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm no God, but it feels appropriate, since I might net myself a big party in my travels. We'll be one happy family."

"Well, you're nothing short of ambitious," she praised him lightly, "But back to your question. When you join my party, she'll automatically join, since she's under you. So no worries."

Naruto hummed, "Well, can't go wrong with traveling with a beautiful She-Devil and her companions."

The dark-skinned woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's get this out of the way: you do realize that I'm not _actually_ a Devil, right?"

He blinked. "Er…I mean, you've got those horns, so…"

"I'm half-Draph," she deadpanned.

"Half what now- Wait…" Naruto looked stunned, recognizing the term, "Come again?"

"Half. Draph." Sheba repeated slowly.

Naruto blinked, "Huh. You're rather tall for a Draph."

"Oh? And how do you know about my race? After all, you just got here," she put a finger to her chin, "Are there Draph in your world?"

"No. But as to how I know about them, well… It's a long story." Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"And we have a long journey ahead of us. So, join me?"

Naruto nodded and selected **Yes**.

**[Joined Tome Hero Sheba's party]**

**[Increased currency and shared EXP bonuses applied]**

"Excellent. Now come. We have quite the walk ahead of us." Sheba said, leading her group towards the exit of the town.

Atsushi grumbled, "Ah, couldn't we take one of those spare carriages?"

"Remember what happened to their horses a month ago?" Sheba reminded him, "How a horde of goblins killed them in the middle of the night to prevent the townsfolk from escaping. They're still trying to raise money to be more horses with their market. They were extremely lucky that Orcbolg was staying at the inn."

'_Goblin Slayer is here? Awesome.'_ Naruto mused, a shadow of a smirk on his face, _'I wonder how many crossovers are in this world, and how they came to be? And more importantly…' _he glanced at Grea, who smiled up at him, _'How much will they influence each other, and the world?' _he wondered, and glanced at Sheba.

The woman herself gave him a look in return, an enigmatic smile playing across her lips. _'A fifth hero…it looks like even the gods grow tired of this farce of heroics. Let's see how it all plays out, then…all the way to the end.'_

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

**Next time on Yoroi no Yuusha! Chapter 02: The Hero of the Tome**

As they travel to their next destination, Naruto learns more about the world and the Waves; and Sheba demonstrates what it means to be the Hero of the Tome.

**Soul:** Yay, we did it. First chapter in after two years of planning! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be handling Naruto the Hero of the Armor and his party, and NSG will be in charge of Sheba, the Hero of the Tome and her party. Armor wasn't taken as a Legendary Weapon, so I'm using it as the basis for the new fifth hero. I originally want to it Kamen Rider style, but that idea fell out. The first arc will deal with Naruto's first year in the new world, gathering up new members for his party, before going to deal with the events of Rising of the Shield Hero with Sheba. It'll be quite the storytelling ride, so please be patient and enjoy the show.

**NSG:** I actually didn't realize that the Tome already existed as a Vassal weapon, but what the hell, I'm still having her use it. As for her/its abilities, you'll see soon enough. And yes, she's based on the Queen of Sheba/Caster of Midrash from FGO. But that's only for her appearance. Her personality is most likely totally different, since I've never played FGO myself.

* * *

**-References and Easter Eggs**

Naruto waking up with Mizu (Medaka) is a tribute to the scene in the Cyberpunk 2077 demo video where V wakes up with an escort.

Naruto meeting the cloaked figure in front of the library in an homage to the first episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O, where Sougo meets Woz for the first time.

Naruto falling through the void is from Kamen Rider Ryuki, where Shinji falls through the Mirror World during his first transformation.

The characters Hestia, Bell, Ais Wallenstein; and the term Falna (God's Grace) is from Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?

Naruto's starting base armor is Jaune's Armor from RWBY Volume 1-3.

Hard-light is from Halo and RWBY.

Armor Lock is from Halo.

The Rabbit Armor is reminiscent of the RabbitRabbit Form in Kamen Rider Build.

The Manikins are from Dissidia Final Fantasy 012.

Afreya (Chisato Hasegawa), Basara, and Yuki are from Shinmai Maou no Testament/Testament of Sister New Devil. She's in her true form.

Medaka Kurokami is from Medaka Box.

Poisoned Heart is a (homebrew) spell from Dungeons and Dragons.

Naruto arrived in the world a la Kamen Rider Fourze in the Kamen Rider OOO: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals movie.

Sheba is based on Caster of Midrash from Fate Grand Order.

Kuriyama Mirai is from Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary.

Nakajima Atsushi is from Bungou Stray Dogs.

The Wraith/Void Armor contains the abilities of Wraith from Apex Legends.

Grea is from Granblue Fantasy.

Grea sleeping on Naruto is how Saeko slept on Takashi in Highschool of the Dead.

Apple Gels are from the Tales of… series.

Draph are a race in Granblue Fantasy.

Orcbolg the Goblin Slayer is self-explanatory.

* * *

**Adventurer Meta CYOA:**

**You may use this CYOA with another CYOA or group of CYOAs or by itself if you want. Or make a build with this as a standalone CYOA. Your choice. Before getting started, you get all these for free:**

**Body Makeover -** You get a free makeover for your physical appearance, be it size, ethnicity, or even gender. No, you may not change your species - only human. In addition, any genetic defects and existing physical/mental health conditions will be fixed. This will only happen once, so don't waste it on becoming a little girl or something, okay?

**Enhanced Condition -** All of your parameters gain a boost, whether physical, mental, or even spiritual, upgrading them to twice as potent as those of a peak human in Marvel/DC Comics. Also includes the obligatory pool of magic you can use to cast spells you learn (free spells not included - make up your own).

**Boosted Health -** You're immune to all forms of mundane poison, venom, diseases, as well as the effects of aging, and highly resistant to supernatural ones. In addition, you gain a superhuman healing factor, healing shattered bones in an hour and regenerating severed limbs within a day. Just remember that while you are biologically immortal, taking too much damage can still end your life.

**Inventory -** You gain access to an inventory that can store any number of items, which can be accessed via any form of items that can be used to store and carry things. It is not linked to any one particular receptacle, any you open can be used. Any item that you can pick up can be stored, and all items stored are in stasis and have no weight while within the inventory. Gasses, liquids and plasma must be bottled or otherwise contained before they can be stored, although the container does not need to be sealed, a cup of tea would be fine. Sapient or mobile beings cannot be stored. Whenever you open your inventory, you will automatically be able to know what is contained within it, and can remove any desired item without having to search.

**Journal -** You gain access to an automatically updating, indestructible, unlosable journal that keeps track of information for you. Jobs, rumours, bestiary, maps, places, item values, number of sweet rolls you've stolen and far more are all recorded as you encounter them. Ordinarily only you can read anything within the journal, for anyone else it will appear blank. However, you can choose to show an individual specific entries if you wish, though they will still remain unable to read it by themselves. You will automatically know if any major new additions are made to the journal and can, when opening it, turn straight to the page with the information that you desire to read.

**Fast Travel -** You can instantly teleport to any exterior door, gate, or threshold you have touched before, or to inside the entryway of any buildings that you own. This can only be done while you are still, and not in immediate danger of attack or any combat. You may take companions and willing allies with you if you choose, but they must also be out of danger like you.

**Mental Map - **Your sense of direction and your memory of the land is uncanny. You remember what the land around looks like, even if you barely glanced at it, and can visualize it like it was a map. If you're within 500 meters of a spot you've been previously, you know exactly where you are. If you got teleported, you don't immediately know where you are relative to your old location, unless your new and old locations are connected by area that you've "mapped".

**Experience - **You can slowly and steadily improve yourself by going out and do things, whether it is killing monsters in a dark dungeon somewhere, or working a Nine-to-Five job in some city. Whenever you level up (how it manifests is up to you), you gain "points" that you can then spend to invest in any attributes and abilities you pick. Yes, even if it has nothing to do with the route you chose to level up, so you can be a boring office worker who just happens to be a terrific swordsman or something.

**Quests and Loots -** At times, you may receive requests from others, be it random strangers on the street or someone you are familiar with. Accepting these requests, whether they're doing some grocery for your mother or retrieving five bear asses from the local mountain range, will grant you additional "experience points" as detailed above, as well as some reward, whether monetary or something more exotic (but mostly monetary). The more specific and difficult a quest is, the better the reward. In addition, anything you kill from now on (be it people or beasts) will have a chance to drop something upon death, such as money or something thematic to their nature. Like before, the more powerful or rarer your kill is, the higher the chance for them to drop some sweet loot upon death.

Now that you're done salivating over this shit, here're some classes you may get. Pick one as your primary class; depending on what you do in your time as an Adventurer, you might be able to gain the skills from other classes, granting you versatility, or strengthen your class skills, making you more powerful in that respect.

**Fighter -** An old and respected adventuring class that has its practitioners facing their enemies in direct combat, fighting them on with martial prowess. They are also the most hardy of any of the major classes, capable of taking the most hits before being defeated. Subclasses include Knight, Warrior, and Dragoon.

**Mage -** Magic has the most potential, rivaling Technology in its uses, and thus practiced under many kinds of disciplines. While most magic-oriented classes tend to specialize in a single element, one may try their hand in different kinds. Schools of magic include Elementalism, Shamanism, Divine Casters, and even Druidism and Necromancy.

**Rogue -** This class embodies a wide variety of specialties, including thievery, assassination, and infiltration, or archery, tracking, and wilderness survival for those who prefer to not deal with matters of intrigue. Those in this class are often quick on their feet, and able to defeat opponents with cunning and not brawn. Subclasses include Assassins, Thieves and Rangers.

* * *

**Release: Saturday, March 30, 2019**


	2. Chapter 02: Getting to Know One Another

_**Hashire sori yo, kaze no you ni, tsukimihara wo, Padoru Padoru~!**_

**Soul:** Merry Christmas ya filthy animals, and a Happy New Year!

**NSG:** Hag Sameach, enjoy your one night of a holiday~!

* * *

**Chapter 02: Getting to Know One Another**

* * *

"So, how far do we have to go?" Naruto asked as he and Grea followed Sheba and her group.

"Hmm…" Sheba put a finger to her chin. "About ten miles. As for our destination, it is the village town of Caerleon. We're on our way to meet our next client: the Queen of the Kingdom of Melromarc." She pulled a scroll from the bag on her hip.

"If you don't mind me asking, what for?" Naruto inquired.

"We have information valuable to the Queen that she requested. Before our mission to liberate the demihumans, I encountered her agent, who detailed where to meet her," Sheba explained as she read from a scroll. "After that, we're free to do whatever we wish until the next Wave."

"Wave? The way you said it, it sounds like an event." Naruto stated, with Sheba hummed in response.

"Hmm, whoever sent you here never told you about the Waves of Calamity?" Sheba guessed, reading the look of confusion on Naruto's face. "Annoying. Well, it's quite simple: every so often, dimensional rifts will tear open somewhere in the world and disgorge near-endless hordes of monsters upon the citizens. It is the duty of the Sacred Heroes to slay the leader of the hordes and repel the Waves." Her hand drifted to the large, jeweled tome hanging from her other hip. "Needless to say, it will be your duty as well. We will need to find a Dragon's Hourglass for your weapon to link to. It will tell you how long it will be until a Wave hits that region."

Naruto blinked as he mentally digested the information. "Well, I guess the title of Hero isn't for nothing. And it really is like an event since they sound like a constant occurrence in this world."

"They have, but it won't be just us. There are other Heroes as well, whom you'll have to work with. Not only that, but you'll also have to form a party to assist you in fighting the Waves. As you can see, I have the start of my own," she commented, gesturing to Mirai and Atsushi. "I have other comrades, but they have a habit of wandering off to handle their own business. Kinda wish they stopped doing that to be honest."

"Hmm…"

Naruto hummed before looking out into the horizon. The lush forest, the grassy plains, the brown ravel beneath his feet, it was surreal. They were walking to their new destination for a while, just now passing the one mile mark. A hike like this should break a normal human, despite the fact that the human body was made for constant movement. But Naruto was anything but normal, and it helped that he'd invested his own body into physical fitness before he hit puberty, even without taking into account the CYOA benefits Hestia had given him. So he was able to keep up, and he didn't even feel winded.

Taking a break from taking in the scenery, he observed Grea doing the same thing he was. Despite looking so relaxed, her eyes shined with curiosity at her surroundings. He smiled when a few birds landed on her shoulder, and she took to stroking them on their heads. It was still amazing to the blonde that he meet her, his favorite character from the app game Granblue Fantasy. It also meant that the world had a steampunk element to it, as well as magic.

'_I wonder if we'll pass by Mysteria Academy and find Anne?'_ Naruto wondered, rubbing his chin. _'With Granblue Fantasy and Rage of Bahamut being two of many crossovers in this world, there are so many potential party members I can scout. I'll have to take notes…'_

Naruto then dug into his backpack to get his electronic tablet. He frowned when he didn't feel their familiar texture, and looked inside. Nestled among this other items was a device he'd never seen before, but looked vaguely familiar. It bore a thin glass surface with a holographic screen. Upon was collapsable to make it either a tablet and/or a phone.

"Did my devices fuse to make this?" Naruto wondered as he examined it, not noticing Mirai popping over this shoulder.

"Oh! That's a Scroll!" Mirai exclaimed, her eyes shining as she adjusted her glasses. "Is your world just as technologically advanced as the continents of Polyrus and Remnant?"

"Uh, yeah, you can…say…that…oh boy." Naruto trailed off and sighed. _'RWBY, which means…' _he thought, before examining his new 'Scroll.' "This used to be my phone and my tablet. Hopefully…yes!" he said, seeing his usual apps, with his games and digital book library still intact. "Some new stuff too."

"What's wrong? You seemed bummed," Sheba noted in a teasing manner.

"Just that I'm expecting to see the stories I've read and watch in this world." Naruto admitted, and grumbled. "When you mentioned Remnant, I immediately thought Hunters, Grimm, and Salem. But considering what I've seen so far, I'm expecting unexpected changes to the formula."

"Well well, your knowledge will prove most useful in this world." Sheba winked. "You're not wrong. The creatures of Grimm and their mother, Salem, are exclusive to the continent of Remnant; where high-level Huntsmen and Huntresses hunt them down. But as long as Salem exist, the Grimm will continue to be endless. Best to stay out of Remnant until you're like level 100 and above."

"Noted." Naruto confirmed, absentmindedly playing around with this Scroll. "So uh, what's their story? How did Mirai-san and Atsushi-san come to be with you?" he asked, gesturing to the other two. _'Just to test the waters. To see how similar their origins are with their canon-selves in their home series…'_

The dark-skinned woman shrugged. "Atsushi was an orphan, even before the waves. He's a bit of an oddity, being an offspring of a human and demi. It manifested…differently, and long story short, he's got nowhere to go. So I took him in and decided to give him a place to return to. As for Mirai-"

"That's none of your business," said the pinkette frostily, glancing over her shoulder, "It's unpleasant to pry."

'_Yikes! She went from fascinated by my new Scroll to unpleasant brat like I asked about Aunt Rosey coming to visit! Okay then.'_ Naruto mused and nodded. "My apologies, Mirai-san. Just thought I'd get to know you all since we'll be traveling together."

She huffed, turning her attention back to the road. "Then ask about something else."

'_Still, that confirms that Mirai is at least similar to her canon. Her past is off-limits, which means that crap that happened in her past DID happen. Explains why she's pissy with me now. Gonna have to find some sweets to calm her down, dattebayo.'_ Naruto thought, adopting a thinking pose as he did. _'Which also confirms that the Spirit World Warrior-clan exist in some form or fashion, as well as Youmu. I'm going to have to keep on my toes if that's the case.'_

"Geez, Mirai-chan." Sheba sighed in resignation. Then she smiled ruefully and stroked the younger girl's strawberry blonde hair. "But, if you don't want me to tell, then that's fine. Your secrets are yours."

Mirai ducked her head, biting her lip. "...thank you."

"Don't mind about Mirai-san. She's a good person." Atsushi assured the blonde, "Just a bit prickly! But it's not like she's that way for no reason!"

"It's fine. I'm not bothered by it." Naruto replied with a shrug. "So, you're a human and a…demi? What's a demi?"

"Ah, by demi, Sheba-san means Demihumans. We're basically like humans, but with animal-esque features. Like she said, I was born a bit differently, so most of the time I'm totally indistinguishable from a human." Atsushi explained. "But you probably saw when you first came here, I can…transform into a beast. It's a rare ability among demis, but not unheard of."

"That is truly amazing. If I had the ability to turn into an animal, it would be a fox." Naruto speculated with a thumbs-up. "What's it like?"

Atsushi smiled wryly. "It's…like taking off a shirt that's too tight. I like this body, obviously, but being a tiger just feels…right." His smile faded. "I don't…want to get used to that, though."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see. Don't worry." He put a hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder. "No matter what, you will still be you. Never forget that. Take that power, own it, and make it yours. And if you can't do it alone, Grea and I are here for you, and so is Sheba-san and Mirai-san."

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-san." Atsushi said gratefully with a smile, with Naruto patting him on the back.

'_The more positive reinforcement, the better.'_ Naruto thought, intent on giving it to the white-haired boy as much as possible.

The walk went on, with the group continuing to make small talk. At some point, Grea's legs gave out, prompting Naruto to give her a piggyback ride. Naruto also chatted animatedly with Atsushi, with Mirai giving him the cold shoulder, much to Sheba's amusement.

A couple miles later, Naruto asked. "So, Sheba-san. As one of the Heroes of this world, do you know anything about my Armor, like its origins and whatnot?"

"Not at all, but what I do know is that as a Hero of the Armor, you're an anomaly like me." Sheba responded, while holding up her Tome. "I'm guessing that the Gods who sent you there didn't tell you much?"

"You can say that. They pretty much just dumped me here there, leaving me to gather information for myself," Naruto grumbled, feeling Grea falling asleep behind him, snuggling her hefty breasts into his back. "I'm guessing that the Heroes of the Sword, Spear, Bow, and Shield are the main Heroes, while others like us are more secondary."

"Ah, so you know about the Four Cardinal Heroes at least." Sheba teased, with Naruto grumbling some more. "As for me, my Tome is what's known as a Vassal Weapon. They're not quite as versatile as the Cardinals, but they're still stronger than normal, plus they don't need a Hero to be summoned in order for the weapon to choose a wielder." She lifted up her book and snapped her fingers, causing the clasp to pop open. "My Vassal of the Tome lets me record and use all forms of magic. Of course, it won't let me use any weapons, but I have no need for that." Her golden eye flashed as she winked.

"Hmm," Naruto nodded, looking impressed. "Since magic is up your alley, does that mean that it's off-limits to me?"

Sheba shook her head. "Nope. The other Heroes are able to use magic as well, and embed it into their specific weapons. Similar to how I enhanced you in the last battle. So you're in the clear. You just can't use a Tome like me since you're a Hero, but you're bound to have an affinity towards something."

"Hmm, I'll be fine with what I have for now. But I would like to learn magic under you when you have the time. Nothing big, just something to get Grea and I by."

Sheba nodded, smiling. "I can arrange that."

Soon it was back to small talk, but they were halfway through their destination. Along the way, Naruto noticed that Atsushi was examining some nearby tracks. He rubbed his finger along the ground, occasionally sniffing it.

"What'cha doing?" Naruto asked, feeling Grea rousing from her slumber as her nose tickled the side of his neck.

"There's multiple monster tracks where we're going. Seems like there's a herd up ahead." Atsushi replied and focused his eyes. "We're coming up on them."

"Perfect. This will be a chance to show the new guy what I can do, and vice versa. Also," she smirked at Naruto. "Considering everything he knows so far, I'm curious to see his reaction."

"Can't we go around them?" Mirai whined.

"You don't have to worry. All of you will be my support in this endeavor." Sheba assured her blood-using swordsman.

"Hey, Grea. I know you finished napping, but we're about to fight. You up for it?" Naruto asked the dragon girl, who yawned. "Ah, don't worry. Sheba-san will be doing most of the fighting. We're just support."

"I'll do my best." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Soon, the group came across the herd of monsters. The monsters in question were a swarm of small, four-legged yellow, green scaled monsters; with large mouths that opening as wide as a snake's. Leading them were several larger versions of themselves, with one of them sporting a bloated stomach.

"So, Naruto-san," Sheba drawled, turning to look at him and was not disappointed to see his mouth gaped open. "What runs through your mind when you see them?"

"Great Jagras, which means Anjanath, Tobi-Kadachi, Diablos, Rathalos, Deviljho, Legiana, and all the Elder Dragons…" Naruto whispered, looking floored. "I'm both excited and horrified at the same time…"

"After this, you're going to have to tell me more about your world." Sheba said as she unhooked her Tome. "But for now, let us begin."

"Be careful, Sheba-sama. There were also tracks of a monster that I couldn't recognize." Atsushi said as Sheba boldly stutt towards the Jagras herd.

"I hope it isn't a Kirin, dattebayo…" Naruto mumbled as he set Grea down.

"It isn't. There were no hoof prints associated with it." Atsushi informed him. "If it's a fiend, yokai, youmu, and any other high-leveled demonic entity, then we should worry."

"We'll be fine. After all, we're with Sheba-san. And she's about to show us why she's the Tome Hero!" Mirai countered.

The Jagras heard the none-too-subtle footsteps, and turned to see Sheba.

"Sorry about this," she sighed, "But you've gotten a bit too numerous. **Mage Armor****."** A blue aura shimmered around her. **"Mass Hold Monster****."**

All the beasts suddenly froze in place, the Great Jagrases' eyes swiveling around to fix on her. However, none of them moved an inch. "Hm...all clustered together," she muttered. She took a few steps back, her book starting to glow. "Ah…if I recall correctly, these fellows are weak to fire. **Exploding Fireball****!"**

Thrusting out her hand, a large orb of flames blasted from her palm, streaking towards the monsters and exploding with a *BLAM!* The smaller Jagrases went flying every which way with a screech, landing with a thud and going still. The Great versions roared out with pain and indignation and began lumbering towards her.

"They're tough. They must be at least High Rank, if not Master Rank." Naruto noted, feeling Grea shivering and holding his arm. "Still, I don't want to just stand here and do nothing."

"I wouldn't advise it. You and Grea are too low in levels to take them on, even if they ARE Jagrases. Plus," Atsushi looked at Grea. "I don't think your companion's in any shape to fight."

Naruto hummed and glanced at Grea, who was looking at the Jagrases with terror in her eyes. There was sweat on her forehead, and her grip on his arm tightened when one of the Great Jagrases eyes locked on hers.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Grea." Naruto told her. "I won't force you."

Grea looked surprised at the declaration. "Eh? But…I thought as my Master, you want me to fight on your behalf no matter what…"

'_Master, huh?'_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I don't mind you fighting with me, but like I said, I won't force you-ttebayo." he clarified. "Lemme guess, your former Masters didn't give you a choice?"

Grea shook her head, then flinched when Naruto gave her a headpat.

"Well, after Sheba-san finishes frying up the Jagrases, we'll carve them up for parts and be on our way. Then you can tell me all about it." Naruto stated before turning his attention back to the "fight," where Sheba was finishing up.

"**Ashwinder Nest!"** she intoned, tracing her finger through the air. The flames from her fireball transformed into long, sinuous streams, swirling around and around the large yellow and blue monsters, making them groan out in pain.

The blonde was then suddenly startled when he noticed a spark in the air. "What the hell?"

Sheba seemed to have noticed as well, her orange and yellow spell dissipating as a point of blue light drifted past her. "That's...a bug," she commented, even as several Great Jagrases collapsed to the ground and stopped moving. "A Thunderbug? No…" Her mismatched eyes widened. "Fulgurbug!"

"...Oh crap." Naruto yelped when he jumped back from one of the bugs, taking Grea with him. "This is definitely a Master Rank area!"

"Oh no… Don't tell me it's a-" Mirai whined.

On cue, a giant quadrupedal monster stalked into the area, practically swaggering it's sharp claws digging into the corpses of the Giant Jagrases. The monster had superficial lupine features, strong limbs, sharp claws and fangs, and a flat tail with spike. It also had a scaly hide with a neon blue glow, with glowing bugs flying around the mane of white fur that adorned its shoulders and back. A pair of straight horns jutted from its skull, over its eyes.

"Well, what do you know. A Zinogre." Naruto sighed and donned his Wraith armor. "And it's a Level 67."

"That means it's a High Rank. Low Rank is Levels 10-59, High Rank is 60-119, and Master Rank is 120 and above." Atsushi explained, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's beyond you right now."

"It's best for you to stay back-" Mirai added.

But the Zinogre roared, lightning arcing from its white fur. It charged towards Sheba, who opened her Tome to prepare a spell. But to her surprise, the monster leapt over her, targeting the three stationary targets.

"Oh great!" Naruto yelled as the Zignore zeroed in on them.

As Mirai and Atsushi quickly evaded, Naruto grabbed a terrified Grea and quickly opened a rift to zip away.

"Hey now!" Sheba yelled, firing a bolt of magic at the side of the Zinogre's head. "You're dealing with me, big boy!"

Zinogre's head jerked to the side from the impact. It growled as it glared at Sheba, whose Tome flipped page as if it had a life of its own.

"Mirai-chan, Atsushi, to me! Naruto, Grea, find cover!" Sheba commended as the latter two reappeared from the rift.

"Yes ma'am!" Mirai and Atsushi said they came to their mistress' side.

"No complaints here!" Naruto shouted back as he dragged Grea behind an undamaged tree. "Grea-chan, get it together!"

"Your orders, Sheba?" Atsushi inquired.

"I need the both of you distract this beast. I'll prepare a spell to take it down."

Mirai pulled back her sleeve, showing a bandaged forearm, and pulled the bandages away to reveal a long gash. Blood flowed from it, swirling about in the air to form a scimitar, which she twirled nimbly in her fingers. "Of course," she grumbled, ignoring how Naruto's eyes were drawn to the ragged cut, absently tugging her sleeve back down.

Atsushi crouched, growling, and with a flex, his arms and legs suddenly expanded, tearing through his clothes as they transformed into a set of furry, black and white-striped limbs. A similar set of stripes covered his cheeks, and the loose belt he'd been wearing suddenly transformed into a tail. With a tell, he sprang forward, crossing the distance between them and the monster, punching it in the shoulder.

The Zinogre actually flinched, before snarling and lifting its other paw to slam down on him, making him backstep. It followed him closely, slapping with its front paws, all while the Fulgurbugs gathered around it.

Meanwhile, Mirai darted around behind it, her red sword blurring as she hacked and slashed with blinding speed at its tail, cutting through thick fur and hard scales alike with brutal elegance. The Fulgurbugs were in her way, but she zipped around them as well then they drew lightning strikes.

"Just a bit more…" Sheba murmured as mythical symbol flew out of her Tome and circled around her.

A Fulgurbug attempted to stick itself to her, but the sheer power of her growing aura incinerated it.

Atsushi growled and bounded toward the Zinogre, sinking his teeth into its neck. The Zinogre roared in response, attempting to shake the demi off of it. Not even its lightning strike deterred Atsushi's task. It wasn't until the Zinogre backflipped in desperation that the force finally threw Atsushi off. Calling the Fulgurbug it itself with a howl, it unleashed a surge of lightning energy that forced Mirai to retreat.

"Dammit!" Atsushi groaned as the Zinogre targeted the stationary Sheba.

"Well, aren't you eager~" Sheba teased, but mentally groaned. 'Just a few more seconds!'

As the Zinogre drew close, a rift suddenly appeared in front of Sheba. The Thunder Wolf tried to stop itself, but slide straight into the Rift. A ways away, it reappeared from another Rift, crashing into the tree Naruto and Grea were hiding behind.

Sheba gasped, before seeing Naruto in his Wraith Armor, and Grea, appearing next to her.

"Was that enough time?" Naruto asked cheekily.

Sheba smirked as the Zinogre spotted her. "More than enough. **Empowered Cast: Chromatic Orb: Acid!"** A rolling ball of green energy blasted from her palm and smashed into the monster, making it roar out in pain as a sickly-looking fluid began dissolving its fur and skin, filling the air with a ghastly stench.

"Oof, that stinks." Naruto noted, waving his hand around. "Not to mention cruel," he added, seeing the acid seeping into the Zinogre's open wounds.

The Zinogre thrashed about, gritting its teeth as it glared at Sheba and Naruto; more specifically Naruto.

"I don't think it like me very much." Naruto mused, taking a step back.

The Zinogre roared, sending a horde of Fulgurbugs towards the duo, the swarm looking more like a ball of blue lightning that crackled across the ground.

"Confirmed," he groaned, taking a step back. "Any ideas?"

Sheba just smirked as the horde swarmed towards them. As soon as they were right in their faces, she snapped her fingers. **"Mass Hold Monster."**

The electricity abruptly cut out as dozens of bugs fell out of the air, littering the ground in round, twitching bodies.

Naruto bent down and picked one up, examining it. He noticed that his orb on his chest armor was glowing in response.

"I wonder…"

He gathered a few of the Fulgurbags in his hands and pressed them into his armor core. The bug sank into the core, causing it to glow. Then, lightning arced from the core and throughout the armor, until Naruto was engulfed in a bright light.

"Yep, that's all the proof I need that your armor is legit." Sheba said, nodding in satisfaction. "Only Legendary and Vassal weapons can absorb materials to make a new weapon."

The Zinogre looked dumbstruck, before flinching in pain. Despite the wounds stabbing at it, it was still raring to go. It charged and flipped on its tail to increase its distance. As soon as it landed, Atsushi tackled it to the ground and growled in its face, his own turning more bestial, canines becoming more pronounced. The Zinogre kicked the demi off him, but was assaulted by Mirai.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt slammed into Zinogre. The bolt reformed into Naruto, who was now donning a neon blue Arc armor, sleek and stylish in design. There were bug-like wings folded on his back, and sharp edges on the joints of the limbs. However, the punch barely fazed the Zinogre, who gazed at them with an evil eye.

"Yeah, fuck you." Naruto drawled and socked it in the eye.

The Zinogre roared and reeled back, rubbing its face in pain. It was so furious that it failed to see Sheba casting another spell. This time, a massive hand made of energy formed out of the air and took a swing at it right in its blind spot. It was sent flying before crashing to the ground. It got to its feet, and glared hatefully at Naruto and Sheba. With a groan, it turned around and limped away.

"We're just going to let it go?" Naruto asked.

"We're not here to hunt it," answered the dusky-skinned sorceress, shrugging, "It came after us, remember."

Naruto grimaced and looked back at the retreating Zinogre. Suddenly, words appeared in his HUD in front of his eyes, and orbs went into his Scroll.

**[Special Event: Zinogre Battle]**

**[Status: Repelled]**

**[EXP Gained: 10,000 EXP]**

**[Received: 5 Gold, 50 Silver, 100 Copper]**

**[Received: 10x Fulgurbugs]**

**[Received: Zinogre Material]**

"Damn. I would've loved to carve him up." Naruto sighed and closed his Scroll. "But I guess this works too, dattebayo."

"It's fine." Sheba shrugged as the others came up to them. "Something tells me that he'll be back. After all, you punch him in the eye and you're a lower level than him."

"Just because one's a high level, doesn't mean that they're not susceptible to mortal wounds." Naruto commented as he returned to his Base Armor.

"You're learning." Sheba nodded, and clapped her hands. "Right. Everyone carve up those Jaguses, and gather all the materials you can. We leave in ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto, Mirai, and Atsushi replied, the latter slowly turning back to his human form.

Naruto then fell back when he saw Grea unsteady on her feet and shaking. He sighed and went over to her.

"Poor girl. Naruto, you help her. I'll take your place in gathering materials. I could use the exercise." Sheba said, walking with her party. "Right now, Grea-chan needs you."

Naruto nodded and turned to Grea, who was holding his arm tightly and looking ashamed.

"All right, spill. What's eating you?"

Meanwhile, Atsushi sighed as his limbs shrank again, his clothes miraculously repairing themselves. "Well, that went better than expected," he commented.

"Better?" Mirai demanded, her sword liquefying and flowing back into her wrist, which she was already re-bandaging, "I wouldn't call a Zinogre crashing in on a Jagras hunt 'better' than anything!"

The white-haired boy cocked his head. "Really? I mean, I'd call it better than a Bazelgeuse crashing it."

"Uwaaaah!" the strawberry blonde did a full-body shudder. "No! No! Don't even mention that unpleasant name~!"

"What's more interesting is the fact that our Armor Hero was able to be proactive," commented Sheba, quieting both of her companions, "He's still a low level, but the presence of a High Rank monster didn't make him freeze up. There's definitely potential there."

As the others carved up the Jagrases, Naruto beckoned for Grea to sit down next to him. He gazed at her expectantly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, Grea. If we're going to be together-"

"I trust you!" Grea suddenly blurted out and looked away. "But…I've never been taught to fight together with anyone. Normally, I would be bait for the big, scary high-level monsters."

"By slavers that captured you," Naruto stated, making her nod, "Were you born into slavery?"

"No. I was born into a noble family in the Village of Dragonfolk. After my parents died in an accident, I was exiled to make room for new leadership, despite my claim to the throne. I drifted for a while, settling in various places. I had the worst of luck, because the only ones that helped me lusted after my body and powers. Even worse, I was used in criminal schemes, all because I can cancel and absorb magic," Grea explained sadly, while Naruto rubbed her head.

"Damn. I didn't think it would be that bad. No one took you in permanently?" Naruto questioned with a frown.

Grea shook her head. "No, because I would run away. I couldn't stand being used like that, like some mercenary and prostitute. All I wanted was to find a new place in the world. But…" she covered her hands in her face. "I was captured by slavers and traded from caravan to caravan for two years."

"Until Sheba and I came along," Naruto commented

Grea nodded. "Yes. You were the first person to be nice to me. You gave me hope when you fought against my captors. But…" she looked crestfallen, "I can't help but think that… " she looked away. "That's you'll use me before throwing me away…"

"Like hell I'll do that." Naruto cut across her sharply.

"What-" Grea started to say before finding her head turned towards Naruto.

He scowled at her. "Look at me, Grea. You're my first party member, and I will not abandon you for _anything_. I am not a slaver, nor some coward who'd use someone and throw them away. I am Naruto fucking Uzumaki, Hero of the Armor; dumped here to kick ass and take names!" Naruto declared and winked at her. "So banish those thoughts from your mind, for I won't let you down. You, me, and our future party members are in for the long haul. So let's take this world together, 'k?"

Grea looked into the blue eyes of the blonde and found no signs of deceit. No darkness, lust, or twitches associated with lying. Her eyes sparkled as tears formed in the corners. She sniffed, emotions and worrying pouring out before she finally cried, burying her face in his chest. She heard him sigh and felt his hand on her head.

"There, there. It's fine. You finally have a home, and its with me." Naruto said softly, stroking her hair.

Grea looked up at him and nodded happily. In response, Naruto kissed her on her forehead, making her blush.

"Now, let's go continue piggybacking on Sheba-san until we can find some wings," Naruto suggested cheekily, making her giggle.

"Aren't you full of high spirits now?"

Sheba and her party walked up to them with an amused look. "Piggyback all you want. Be sure to carry your own weight in return."

"What are we? Freeloaders?" Naruto asked with a shrug and a grin.

"You might as well me!" Mirai exclaimed, pointing at them.

"Be nice, Mirai." Sheba chided her, making her pout.

"Well, shall we continue onward?" Atsushi advised, carrying two sacks full of Jagras material.

"Yes. Let's dattebayo." Naruto agreed, taking a sack to lighten the load on Atsushi.

* * *

**[Caerleon]**

It was raining when the group arrived at Sheba's destination, the town of Caerleon. It was a medium-sized, relatively peaceful town with all the essentials. The buildings were brown and white, and had a homey feel to them. It had good trade, friendly people, no homelessness, a thriving farm community, and is well defended thanks to the wall surrounding the town.

Which is why Sheba was frowning when they got closer. She noticed that the usual guards were not at their posts. Worse, it looked as if the townsfolk were evacuating from the gate.

"Is this normal?" Naruto asked with concern.

"...No." Sheba strode over to one of the guards, and recognized their garb. "Hey, you."

The guard saw her and gasped. "She-Devil!"

"What's going on?" Sheba asked, ignoring her infamous nickname. "Shouldn't you be with Queen Mirellia? And why are people sneaking out of town?"

"I'm the only guard that made it out. Her Majesty ordered me to get as many people out as possible." he explained, looking back worriedly towards the town. "The town's been taken over by a rogue magic guild called Phantom Lord."

Sheba looked confused, but her ears perked at hearing Naruto mutter "Oh…no…".

"We don't know why they're here, far from Fiore where they're normally based. Her Majesty's well hidden, but it doesn't look like they're after her," the Queen's Guard continued, "Caerleon is just a normal town. They don't have anything of value."

"That we know of." Sheba commented, and snapped her fingers twice. "Continue gathering whoever you can and keep them safe. My party and I will take care of this…mess. But first…" she turned towards Naruto. "We'll need a plan of action."

She gestured her party away from the guard and citizens, and turned her attention towards Naruto.

"Okay Naruto. Time to spill it. How do you know about Phantom Lord?" Sheba asked lightly, seeing Naruto grumble and dig into his bag. "Not only that, but you have exhibited knowledge of most of the powerful monsters in this world, among other things. What are you hiding?"

Naruto pulled out his Scroll. "I didn't want to scare you guys, but…" he steeled himself. "You all are well known in my world."

"...Huh?" Mirai squeaked.

"Before I continue, do you all have like…theaters? motion pictures? Interactive games?" he asked.

"Those things you mentioned…theatre can be found anywhere, but motion pictures and interactive only exist in the country of Fortune." Atsushi informed him.

"That makes it easier to explain this. You all, along with your stories, are well documented in those mediums." Naruto said as he tapped a few holo-buttons on his Scroll. "For example. Sheba, in my world, you're a Caster-Class Heroic Spirit known as the Queen of Sheba, in a series called Fate."

He showed her the Queen of Sheba, which Sheba herself gazed at appraisingly.

"Well, I'll be… That's definitely me. But she doesn't have my Tome." Sheba said, holding up said Tome, before indicating her golden glowing eye, "Or this."

"I suspected that this world is like a major fusion of most of the stories known my world, like a major crossover. Because I know for a fact that Draph don't exist in Fate." Naruto said flatly.

"Do you know about us too?" Atsushi inquired.

"Somewhat to be honest. I didn't have enough time to look at anything in my world." Naruto replied, showing Atsushi and Mirai pictures of them. "But just because I know who all of you are, doesn't mean I'm an instant expert of you. After all, you all proved that you're different from your counterparts. Sheba is half-Draph, a race that doesn't exist in Fate, but in another series. Atsushi, you weren't a demi in your series. And Mirai, you have the same powers and personality, but I'm guessing that you have a different yet similar past. Like I said," he snapped his Scroll shut. "Not an expert on you guys. After all, we just met."

"What about me?" Grea asked, pointing at herself.

"Your powers and your origins are the same…up to you getting captured in a slave trade that is." Naruto replied, pocketing his Scroll. "I guess you want to know about Phantom Lord? Or do you already know?"

The dark-skinned sorceress waved her hand. "Oh, I know of them, certainly. A former major guild of the kingdom of Fiore, until they attempted to destroy a rival guild, then got kicked out, etcetera, etcetera. I take it they were part of your 'documentations' as well?"

"Heh, oh yeah. And…and…" Naruto frowned, now looking up and focusing on the rain. "Oh…shit…"

"What?" Mirai inquired.

"There's no way we're sneaking into the town and launching a surprise attack. One of their members is a water Mage who can control the rain. An Element 4, if I recall correctly." Naruto grumbled.

"I see what you mean. There's trace amounts of mana in this rain." Sheba murmured, letting the rain hit her hand. "But not all hope is lost. **Expanded Cast: Umbrella**."

A huge, transparent dome appeared in the air, above herself, Mirai, Atsushi, Naruto, and Grea. They dropped and splashed onto their targets, covering them in an aura that repelled the rain.

"I doubt this will help much." Naruto commented.

"True, there won't be much to stop them from noticing our presence, if they wish to use the rain to find us. This way, they won't know our numbers," Sheba instructed in a chiding manner. "So you can still-"

"Sneak attack?" Grea asked timidly.

"...Yes. That." Sheba deadpanned, jerking her thumb at the town. "_After_ we scout around, and _after_ we come up with a plan. And with his knowledge of the Phantom Lords." she gestured towards Naruto. "We'll do just fine. Now let's go."

The party entered the town, the rain growing heavier as they moved in closer.

* * *

**[Building overlooking Town Square]**

"Ohhhhhhh, will I ever find someone…?"

"Hey, rainy-parade! Stop moping about and get down here! Our sensor detected that dragonborn is here, and we need to find that damn Queen to use as a bargaining chip before her friends get the jump on us!"

"Don't tell Juvia what to do!"

"Can it, you! Now get your butt down here! We only have enough time to set the traps…By traps I mean _efforts of persuasion_. Now move it sweetcheeks!"

"Fine! Juvia's only doing this because you all promised to find Juvia a boyfriend after this!"

**END OF CHAPTER 02**

* * *

**Next time on Yoroi no Yuusha! Chapter 03: Attack on Phantom Lord Part 1**

_Naruto, Sheba, and their parties take on the Phantom Lord Magic Guild. As the Element 4 feels the wrath of the Tome Hero, Naruto quickly learns that despite his knowledge, there's a difference between reading/watching something, and actually experiencing it._

* * *

**-References and Easter Eggs**

Scroll/Remnant (RWBY)

Great Jagras/Zinogre (Monster Hunter)

Phantom Lord/Fiore (Fairy Tail)

* * *

**-About Sheba, the Hero of the Tome**

As the keeper of the Vassal Tome, Sheba can record and cast any sort of magic that she bears knowledge of. In addition, while Naruto is aware of many forms of fiction, he is not the only one who has glimpsed into the multiverse.

**Age:** 280

**Species:** Demi-human (Cat)/Draph

**Hair:** Dark purple

**Eyes:** Brown, one of which is replaced by a golden fake.

**Skin:** Dark

**Body type:** Hourglass

**Cup size:** GG

**Personality:** Regal, adaptable, caring, decisive

**Job:** Vassal of the Tome

**ATK:** 430 (Determines physical strength and non-magic damage. Determines damage done by swords, spears and other melee weapons)  
**DEF:** 256 (Reduces physical damage taken. Determines damage done by shields and efficacy of equipped armor.)  
**HIT:** 482 (Determines accuracy with landing attacks. Determines damage done by bows/projectiles. Determines critical damage)  
**SPD:** 308 (Reduces chance to be hit. Determines running speed and attack speed)  
**INT:** 1784 (Determines magic damage and MP efficiency, as well as increasing mental prowess.)  
**RES:** 763 (Reduces magic damage. Determines efficacy of healing/support magic.)

**Spells used:**  
Mage Armor (Dungeons and Dragons): Increases defense with layers of magic barriers. A good all-round spell for those who aren't used to wearing normal armor.  
Hold Monster (DnD): Inflicts paralysis on non-humanoid creatures.  
Exploding Fireball (Wizard of Legend): Shoots a fast-moving fireball that bursts, dealing a good deal of damage.  
Ashwinder Nest (Original): Takes smoke and pre-existing flames and shapes them into serpentine forms to swirl around the targeted area.  
Chromatic Orb (DnD): Fires a powerful, high-damaging orb that can take on the properties of any element the user chooses. Can be Fire, Cold, Lightning, Thunder, Poison or Acid.  
Umbrella (DnD): The user creates a dome-shaped forcefield over their head to follow them around, blocking out rain.

**Meta Magic:** Sheba is able to further modify her spells  
**Mass Casting:** Spells that target specific individuals can be modified to affect multiples.  
**Expanded Casting:** Spells that cover an area of effect can have that area increased.

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, December 25, 2019**


End file.
